Acharnement
by Dook.DooKie
Summary: Un évènement peut bouleverser plusieurs vies. Et parfois, la vie s'acharne sur certaines personnes. Aventure - Drame - Angst - humour un petit, Dook oblige . Rated T.


**Bonjour, bonsoir mes agneaux ! Alors me voilà avec une fic mêlant aventure, drame, et une petite pointe d'humour... :)**

**Bon, je crois que pour la première fois, je peux peut-être accepter l'hypothèse que mon Moriarty soit un peu OOC... **

**Je pense que celle-ci fait partie de mes fic favorite...**

**Disclamer : Gatiss et Moffat, et Conan Doyle. **

**Enjoy It ! :D **

**°0OoO0°**

Molly se dirigea vers les toilettes, cela faisait plusieurs jour qu'elle avait des nausées. Puis elle s'assit contre le mur le plus proche et pleura le reste de la nuit, s'étant recroquevillée comme pour se consoler. Elle finit par s'endormir et se réveilla en début d'après midi, avec plusieurs douleur dans le corps dût à une nuit passé sur le carrelage. Lentement, elle parvint à son salon, se saisit de son téléphone et remarqua plusieurs appels en absence du personnel de l'hôpital. Le portable tomba au sol lorsque Molly se rendit compte qu'elle avait également un appel manqué de Jim. Cet événement qui pourrait être anodin la bouleversa au plus profond d'elle, et, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, appela Sherlock.

_-J'écoute._

_-Sherlock... ? _Questionna-t-elle pour la forme, des sanglots dans la voix.

_-Oui._

_-Je..., _elle fondit en larmes.

_-Molly ? C'est John ? Ca va ?_

_-Ouais, ouais... ça...oupf, ça va._

_-Ne me dis pas que ça va, tu pleurs ?!_

_-Non, je suis fatiguée..._

_-Pourquoi as-tu appelé..._

_-Je voulais parler à Sherlock... Dis lui de venir me voir à la morgue en fin d'après midi, merci._

Elle glissa son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste, partit se doucher et revint habillée, maquillée. Elle hésita, mais finit par ouvrir la porte et alla au St Barth's. Arrivée à la morgue, seul le bruit de ses pas résonna dans la pièce immensément vide et blanche. Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle n'avait pas de corps à disséquer, elle relu alors ses notes d'affaires précédentes pour se changer les idées.

Enfin, le bruit caractéristique de la porte se fit entendre, et une grande silhouette élancée apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Molly ?

-Bonsoir Sherlock.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe.

-Parle moi de Jim...S'il te plait.

Ils s'assirent tout deux sur une table d'autopsie et Sherlock commença à parler, en fixant un point indéfini.

-Jim est un homme brillant, un manipulateur hors-norme, un acteur incroyable et... une personnalité unique.

-A-t-il des sentiments ?

-En dehors de la haine et du mépris ? Oui, sûrement.

-Sherlock, regarde-moi dans les yeux.

-Molly, tu as mal dormis. Tu as des cernes plus que marquées, et tu as l'air lasse.

-Je suis enceinte...de Jim.

Sherlock se leva d'un bond, et saisit les poignets de Molly. Il plongea son regard dans le sien durant plus d'une minute, et finit par la serrer dans ses bras.

-Sherlock ? Tu vas bien ?

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Molly, je me sens... J'ai peur pour toi.

-Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas comment le dire à Jim, et ce matin, ne m'étant pas présenté à mon travail, les employés m'ont appelé, mais Jim aussi...

-Moriarty est au courant.

-C'est une affirmation ?

-Demande-lui, il est derrière nous.

Molly ne se retourna pas, se demandant si Sherlock plaisantait, mais l'humour ne fait pas partit de cet homme...

-Es-tu sérieux Sherlock ? Questionna-t-elle même si la réponse lui était connue.

-Je vais vous laissez en tête à tête, ajouta-t-il simplement se dirigeant vers la sortit.

Elle croisa les bras mais ne se retourna pas. Aucune émotion ne passait en elle, puis elle entendit des pas en sa direction, lents, hésitants. Ces pas allaient au rythme d'une horloge imaginaire. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour replonger la pièce dans le silence, et sans tourné la tête, elle vit du coin de l'oeil une silhouette plus petite sur sa droite.

-Jim...

-Ne parle pas s'il te plait. Écoute ce silence et apprécie-le.

C'est ce qu'elle fit, depuis toujours, elle aimait le silence, elle ne connaissait pas ce silence gêné... D'ailleurs, à leur premier rendez-vous, peu de mots furent échangés, le silence étant plus bavard que les mots. Jim s'approcha un peu plus près, se retrouvant à moins de dix centimètres du visage de la médecin légiste, et plongea sa main dans sienne. Leur souffle se mélangèrent, et il murmura :

-Je suis désolé.

Il s'écarta et sortit de la morgue sans la quitter des yeux. S'il l'ont ne connaissait pas cet homme, on aurait pu lire le remord dans ses yeux. Elle serra sa main où se trouvait celle de Jim précédemment et sentit un papier froissé. Hésitante, elle le défroissa et le lu :

_Regarde dans le tiroir réfrigérant de ta morgue, numéro 221._

En levant les yeux vers ces fameux tiroirs, elle s'y dirigea et ouvrit le tiroir concerné. Instinctivement, elle tira la table funéraire en inox et y découvrit un paquet d'une taille d'une boite à sucre, une lettre manuscrite par dessus.

_Tu trouveras dans ce paquet de l'argent -beaucoup d'argent – pour élever notre...ton enfant. J'aimerais pouvoir vivre cette expérience en ta compagnie tu sais. Il faut que je te dise Molly, au début, je me servais de toi pour approcher mon obsession : Sherlock. Or, il s'est avéré que tu étais une femme extraordinaire, tellement calme et posée, mais si enfantine et innocente, que je me suis pris d'affection pour toi. Je n'oserais pas dire de l'amour, mais tu m'as bouleversé... je me savais gay depuis longtemps, et même si à ton égard, je ne ressens pas de l'amour, je ressens une profonde affection, et sache que je serais toujours là pour t'aider, toi et ton enfant. Ton enfant... Ce sera le tiens, et non pas le notre n'est-ce pas ? Je me suis fait une raison... Pfff, je suis un criminel extraordinaire et je sors des trucs presque guimauves. Dieu, faite que personne d'autre ne lise ça, sinon je serais discrédité moi ! Tu es la seule personne avec qui j'ai jamais été tendre et attentionné...réellement. Bon, cette lettre commence à être longue, alors je te laisse là, seule dans ta morgue, comment une fille comme toi peut vivre dans une telle ambiance... ? _

_Au revoir, mlle Molly Hooper._

Molly avait les larmes aux yeux, en effet, elle venait de réalisé qu'elle élèverait son enfant seule, et que ce dernier n'aura jamais de père... Elle prit le paquet, et l'ouvrit puis son rire profond résonna entre les murs. En effet, beaucoup d'argent, _c'est beaucoup d'argent_. Ce type réservait bien des surprises. Elle compta sa 'fortune' et avec un grand sourire, elle se dit à elle-même

-Deux millions, deux millions de livres... Franchement Jim, tu vois toujours les choses en grand !

A ce même moment, Jim refit son apparition à la morgue.

-Je ne peux pas molly... je ne peux pas partir sans l'entendre de ta bouche.

-Que veux-tu que je te dises James ? Tu sais bien que nous ne pouvons pas l'élevez ensemble, que penseraient les gens : une médecin légiste met au monde l'enfant du plus grand criminel de ce monde, homosexuel qui plus est. Et même si je veux que cet enfant ait un père, nous le savons tout les deux, ce ne peux pas être toi.

-Molly, tu es la seule qui sais ce dont je suis capable : je peux être aimant, attentionné, même drôle, tu le sais !

-Je le sais, tu es un vrai concentré de vie quand tu le veux, rétorqua telle, un demi sourire sur le visage, mais je ne peux pas déclaré, reprit-elle, que c'est notre enfant.

-Je comprends toute à fait...

-Non tu ne comprends pas, déclara-t-elle froidement.

-Que faut-il que je fasse pour être son père ! S'emporta Jim.

-Etre capable d'aimer !

-Je sais aimer, j'aime...je _l'_aime.

-Sherlock...

-C'est si évident ? Demanda ironiquement Moriarty.

-Jim, regarde moi.

Elle s'approcha, lui pris la main et la posa sur son ventre où l'ont pouvait sentir un très léger arrondi.

-Cet enfant, quoi qu'il arrive, à été conçu par deux personnes, toi et moi, et donc, ce sera toujours notre enfant, qui que tu sois, tu es son père.

Ces dernières paroles furent dites dans un souffle. L'homme tremblait sous ce contact, ainsi, il était père. Jim s'écarta brusquement et vint s'allonger sur une table en inox prévu pour accueillir les cadavres.

-Regarde Molly, je finirais là un jour, sur cette table, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Mais c'est mon enfant, et je ne pourrait pas l'abandonner, mais voilà, je serais un mauvais père.

Molly l'écoutait, elle le faisait souvent ça, l'écouter. Il lui parlait de ses crimes, de ses 'affaires', et lui faisait pars de son ressenti sur ce monde, et elle, elle l'écoutait. Doucement, elle s'allongea sur une table voisine et lui répondit.

-Petit, les enfants aiment leur parents, en grandissant, ils les jugent, parfois, ils leur pardonnent.

-Oscar Wilde, chuchota Jim, Le seul moyen de se délivré de la tentation, c'est d'y céder. Résistez-y, et votre âme languira, tourmentée du désir malsain de ce qu'elle-même s'est interdit, consumé de l'âpre envie de ce que ses lois monstrueuses ont rendu monstrueux et illicite. Les grands événements du monde, a-t-on dit, se passent dans le cerveau. C'est aussi dans le cerveau et dans le cerveau seul, que se passent les grands péchés du monde.

Molly sourit, un vrai sourire, elle avait oublié que Jim avait appris par cœur la plupart des grands passages d'Oscar Wilde. Il faut dire que seul la lecture lui permettait de garder les pieds sur terre. Car si comme le dit Wilde, les plus grands péchés du monde se passent dans le cerveau, Jim lui, les réalise.

-Je suis malade Molly. Je ne suis pas sain d'esprit n'est-ce pas ?

-Le fait que tu te poses cette question prouve que tu n'es pas fou Jim.

-Je sais ce que je pense ! Je connais mes pulsions, mes désirs, et je fais juste un constat : je ne suis pas sain d'esprit.

-Tu as toujours été très lucide...

-M'as-tu aimé ?

Elle sursauta à cette question qu'elle n'attendait pas. Elle réfléchi et repensa aux moments qu'elle avait passé avec lui. Une fois, ils était chez Jim, assis sur son canapé, et de fil en aiguille, ils en étaient venu à parlé de théâtre, et Jim, en passionné, se releva et joua du Shakespeare. A ce moment là, il était comme dans un autre monde, dans ses pensées. Puis ce ne fut plus Shakespeare qui parlait, mais bel et bien Moriarty. Il jouait ce qu'il ressentait à chacun de ses crimes, il y avait une pointe de folie, une autre d'humour, et tous cela excellemment joué. Elle l'observait et elle pouvait affirmé avec certitude que ce jour là, elle vit le vrai James Moriarty, il ne jouait pas un rôle. Depuis cela, elle avait développé quelque chose pour lui, pas de l'amour non, mais quelque chose.

-Oui, je t'ai aimé, enfin non. Je dirais plutôt que tu me fascinais, et tu me fascines toujours autant. Te rends-tu compte que tu es un personnage à toi seul ?

-Justement. Je ne peux pas agir comme tout le monde. Mon destin est d'être Jim Moriarty, pas un homme normal.

-Que tu est dramatique. Ne peux-tu pas t'empêcher d'être si..théâtrale.

-Chère Molly, nous somme seul, dans une morgue, à discuter de l'avenir d'un enfant à naitre, et tout ce qui t'interpelle, c'est mon degré de mélodrame ?

-Que tu peux être idiot, ricana-t-elle.

-Comment comptes-tu l'appelé ? Dit-il en se tournant sur le côté pour la regarder.

-Je n'en sais rien. Si c'est un garçon, je l'appellerai Jim...

-Non, lança-t-il en baissant la tête.

-Je ne l'appellerai pas Sherlock ! rétorqua-t-elle plein de malice.

-Oh dieu merci ! Ce n'est pas un prénom pour un enfant ! Après on s'étonne que notre Sherlock est mal tourné ! Ria-t-il laissant échappé un rire franc.

-Bon, bah Mycroft alors ?

-Je suis sûr que leur parent ont fait un tirage de scrabble pour leur trouver ses prénom !

Ils rirent de bon cœur. Tellement que Jim se retourna et tomba sur le sol. Son corps tremblait et il finit par se retourner sur le dos, il riait de plus belle ! Molly descendit de la table et l'aida à se relever. Puis c'est elle qui se plia en deux, les mains sur son ventre, et étouffant des cris entre ses dents.

-Molly ? Molly ? Ca va ? Oh mon dieu !

-Oua...ouais. Aïe...Aaah.

-Mais ce n'est pas encore des contractions si ? Non, pas déjà ! Je...que...mais merde, je dois faire quoi Molly !

-Appelle...appelle Sher...

-J'appelle Sherlock ? Okay, heu... Merde, où est mon téléphone ? Putain, je vous jure que si je trouve le type qui a dit un jour '' on devrait réduire la taille des téléphones mobiles'' je le tue ! Bon, je prends le tiens !

_-Molly ?_

_-Non. Jim. Descends à la morgue, tout de suite._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-DESCENDS A LA MORGUE TOUT DE SUITE !_

-Il arrive Molly, il arrive. Ca va ? Donne ta main.

-Jim...Jim ?

-Oui, je suis là, je t'écoute.

-J'ai mal.

-Merci, je crois que j'avais remarqué.

Malgré la douleur, elle rit à la remarque du brun, puis essaya de se relever, mais retomba au sol aussitôt.

Sherlock arriva en trombe à la morgue. Il dérapa et glissa à quelque mètre de Molly. Il s'étala de tout son être sur le carrelage.

-Merde, j'ai deux personnes au sol maintenant ! Le sort s'acharne !

Molly rit une nouvelle fois, et Sherlock se releva aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe alors ? Questionna le détective.

-Là...Sher..., elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer qu'elle régurgita le contenu de son estomac.

-Il lui arrivent quoi là ? Paniqua Jim, Molly ! Ca va ?

-Nausée. Enceinte. Normal.

-J'ai l'impression que tu joues à Pyramide Sherlock là ! Mais c'est des nausées, t'es sûr ? Non parce qu'elle à l'air mal là !

-Elle est enceinte, et elle vomit, ce sont donc des nausées.

-Dites les gars... C'est normale d'avoir ...ces nausées préci...précisément 2h ...après avoir vu la même...personne ?

-Hein ? S'exclamèrent le criminel et le détective.

-Depuis trois jours,... un type m'offre un café après le boulot, et le soir...j'ai des nausées, et là, il m'a offert...un café il y a … deux heures...quand je suis arrivée...au St-barth.

-Le café te donne des nausées, inintéressant, déclara Sherlock avec un signe désinvolte de la main.

-Oui...mais lorsque...c'est John ou quelqu'un...d'autre qui m'offre...un café, je n'ait pas de nausée...

-Qui t'offre ce café. Molly ? QUI ? s'énerva Jim.

-Un nouveau à l'ac...à l'accueil...heu...Sebast...Sebastian Moran.

-Oh Putain ! T'as le gobelet du café qu'il t'as offert ? Demanda Jim en commençant à fouiller son bureau, et tout les recoin de la pièce.

-Il est...Il est à coté … de la cravache.

Moriarty s'arrêta un instant. Une cravache ? Ce devait appartenir à Sherlock, pensa-t-il. Il finit par trouver l'objet en plastique et remarqua à sa plus grande joie qu'il restait un peu moins de la moitié du contenu.

-Sherlock, examen, commanda Jim en tendant le liquide au détective.

-Hum...Café noir, sans sucre, industriel. Rien d'anormal.

Molly rejeta encore l'intérieur de son estomac dans un gémissement de douleur. Jim se ressaisit du gobelet et le vida dans l'évier, mais au fond du récipient se trouva une poudre blanche en grande quantité.

-Sherlock, goûte, ordonna de nouveau le criminel.

-Okay... Ce n'est pas de la drogue.

-Merci, _fin connaisseur_, railla l'autre homme.

-Médicament, Cytotec.

-Cyto quoi ? Demanda Molly entre deux cris de douleur.

-Cytotec, repris Jim, c'est un médicament prescrit en cas de problème gastrique, il est aussi utilisé à petite dose pour déclencher des contractions, mais en grande dose, cela provoque...un avortement.

-NON ! Non...non..., elle fondit en larme et se morfondit au sol.

-Sherlock, cela te dérangerais de nous laisser...seul ?

-Je..Non bien sûr. Je m'en vais.

Une fois le cadet Holmes partit, Jim n'osa plus regarder Molly. Il se sentait si coupable envers elle... Il sortit son arme précieusement gardé à sa ceinture. Il pointa le canon de son revolver sur le mur en face lui et tira les six balles du barillet. Il chancela jusqu'au mur derrière lui où il se laissa glissa le long de ce dernier. Dévasté, il pleura et jeta à travers la pièce tout ce qu'il lui tombait sous la main en insultant quiconque veut bien l'entendre.

-Molly ?

-Oui... ?

-Tu es...étais à combien de mois de grossesses ?

-Un peu plus... de...de quatre mois...Jim ? Jim, où vas-tu ?

Le brun s'était levé et s'était dirigé vers la sortit. Néanmmoins, il fit demi-tour et vint se s'agenouillé à la hauteur de Molly. Il enleva les quelques mèche de cheveux collé sur son visage, sortit une pince à cheveux de sa poche, et les lui attacha à la va-vite en un chignon. Puis il plaça ses main de pars et d'autre du visage du médecin, et lui planta un baiser sur le front.

-Je vais faire mon devoir Molly.

-Fais attention à toi.

-De même pour toi, mais sache que je te protégerait toujours, Mademoiselle Hooper.

-Non franchement, on se croirait dans un mauvais drame, plaisanta-t-elle.

Il lui sourit en réponse, et sortit de la morgue. A la première infirmière qui passa, il lui ordonna de descendre à la morgue et de s'occuper de Molly, et la menaça un peu vu que cet employé ne semblait pas vouloir se dépêcher.

Une fois sortit de l'hopital, il héla un taxi et roula jusqu'à son appartement. Après ce qu'il lui semblait être une éternité, il arriva au pied de l'immeuble. Montant les marches deux par deux jusqu'au troisième étage, il proliférait des insultes fleuries envers un Dieu en qui il n'avait jamais cru. D'un pas décidé, il franchit la porte et se trouva nez à nez avec Moran, une cigarette à la main.

-Je vais te tuer, simplement ça, déclara Jim comme s'il commandait des légumes au marché.

-Patron, ce gosse allait vous nuire ! Se défendit piteusement le sous-fifre.

-C'est mon enfant ! Hurla-t-il.

-Je le devais Jim.

Sans réfléchir plus, Moriarty saisit l'autre par le col et le plaque contre le mur, le soulevant presque du sol. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Et moi je dois te tuer Sebastian, te torturer et te faire saigner jusqu'à ce que tu implores un pardon solennel et moi je te regarderai et je rigolerai de te voir souffrir, je mutilerai ton corps et ton âme, je ferais de tes derniers instant sur Terre un véritable enfer..., en disant cela, il le sentit frissonné et se glacer littéralement. De son côté, lui avait les pupilles tellement dilatées que ses yeux étaient noir, d'un noir si profond et si unique que la personne voyant ces yeux peut déjà lire son funèbre destin.

Jim le relâcha, et recula de quelques pas. Puis d'un geste précis, son arme fut sortit et pointé en direction du cœur de son assistant. Dans le silence, le bruit du chien qui s'abaisse fit un bruit des plus puissant, puis son index vint se poser sur la gâchette. Moran fermait les yeux et avait les mains moites. Le coup de feu retentit, faisant s'envoler les oiseaux posés sur les arbres, dehors. Sebastien ouvrit les yeux, il était toujours en vie... alors que devant lui gisait le corps de son patron. Mort ? Il ne savait pas, mais il ne s'approcherait pas pour le savoir. Enfin, il releva les yeux du corps et vit Lestrade, arme encore chaude.

-Lieutenant Lestrade. Je vous arrête pour empoisonnement et tentative d'assassinat sur enfant à naitre.

-Jim...Jim ! ...Jim... ? Murmura-t-il, la vision trouble. Qu'avez-vous fais !

Jim au sol, réfléchissait. Bien évidemment qu'il n'était pas mort, Lestrade l'avait toucher à l'épaule, mail il était là, sans vouloir réellement se lever, et pleurant, encore, pour Molly, pour lui, pour son enfant. De plus, il venait de se rappeler qu'il n'avait plus de balle...Il aurait donc été incapable de le descendre. Malgré tout, il se releva au bout de quelques minutes, et se tourna vers le flic.

-Vous me devez une note de teinturier pour ce costume, et en disant cela, il se saisit de l'arme du lieutenant, et d'un revers du bras le pointa sur Moran et tira. Mort. Il replaça l'arme dans la main de l'homme et partit en marchant normalement, bien que la douleur à l'épaule était presque insoutenable.

Ses pieds firent demi-tour et il pénétra de nouveau d'ans l'appartement où personne n'avait réellement encore bougé, et ce saisit de son téléphone. Et sans un mot, ressortit.

_-Hopital St Barth's, que puis-je faire pour vous._

_-J'aimerais parler à Molly, Molly Hooper._

_-Je vous met en contacte avec elle._

_-..._

_-Allô... ?_

_-Molly ! _

_-Jim ! Ecoute-moi, j'ai fait une échographie et des prélèvements, l'enfant va bien, _notre_ enfant, s'enthousiasma-t-elle des sanglots de joie dans la voix._

_-Vraiment... ! Il n'aura pas de...Aïe...pas de complications ?_

_-Tout va bien Jim ? S'inquiéta Molly._

_-Je...Ouais...une balle dans l'épaule, la routine quoi. Alors ? Pas de complications ?_

_-Il n'y a pas de risque zéro..._

_-J'arrive, je suis devant l'hopital, on en parlera en face._

Passant en coupe vent dans les couloirs, il arriva à la chambre de Molly, la 221b, décidément, pensa Jim. Il prit tout de même le temps d'acheter un petit ours en peluche à la boutique... Elle aime tellement les oursons.

-Me voilà ! S'écria-t-il un grand sourire, et je ne suis pas seul, voici Jimmy l'ourson !

-Si tu savait comme tu es ridicule, ria-t-elle.

-Donc... les médecins ont dit quoi précisément... ?

-A la première échographie, tout allait bien, j'en refait une dans une semaine mais ma grossesse devrait reprendre son cours normale...

-Tu as autre chose à me dire non.. ?

-Comment tu le sais.. ? M'enfin bref, oui. Je connais le sexe de notre enfant...J'attends un petit garçon.

-Oh dieu, faite qu'il ne devienne pas comme son père ! Plaisanta Jim riant au éclat.

-Jim ? Je veux l'appeler Jim. Ainsi, il s'appellera comme son père, mais pas vraiment.

-S'il s'appelle Jim, alors il s'appelle bien comme son père ?!

-Je te rappelle que tu t'appelles James, Jim étant le diminutif...

-En effet.. Très bien alors, bonjour à toi Jim, salua-t-il en caressant le ventre de Molly.

Les médecins préférant la garder en observation, elle resta à l'hôpital jusqu'à sa prochaine échographie. Durant la semaine, tout le monde vint la voir. Sherlock lui demanda la clé de la morgue, John lui apporta des petit gâteaux fait par Mrs Hudson et du thé, Lestrade la félicita et lui offrit une insigne du Yard marque ''DI mother'', même Mycroft fit le déplacement, et lui souhaita tout le bonheur du monde. Quant à Jim, il vint tous les jours, s'asseyait sur une chaise près du lit, attrapait la main de Molly et ils restaient environ une heure ainsi.

Puis le jour de l'échographie arriva. Elle y alla avec Jim. Le matériel préparé à son arrivé, elle laissa le médecin travaillé sans même le regarder. Ce dernier l'interpella à un moment et lui dit de regarder l'écran.

-Mlle Hooper, je suis désolé.

-Docteur... ?

-Nous avons à faire à...une mort fœtale intra-utérine...

-Une...mort?répéta Jim en serrant plus fort la main de Molly, et en posant sa main libre sur le ventre arrondi.

Elle ne réagis pas à ces mot, comme anesthésiée par eux, mais elle vit dans les yeux de Jim sa vie s'écrouler. Il recula et observa la pièce, tournant lentement sur lui même, et trouva la fenêtre ouverte. Il se stoppa à cette vu, s'avança, et sans entendre les cris des personnes dans la pièces, passa une jambe à l'extérieur, puis la deuxième. Son corps était désormais contre la façade de l'hôpital, le dos contre le béton. Il sentait un léger vent effleurer son visage. Les passants levèrent la tête et lui prièrent de ne pas sauter.

-Tombé... ce murmura-t-il à lui-même, tombé du septième étage...ou volé ? Molly à peut-être raison, je suis trop théâtrale parfois, ricana-t-il tristement.

Il baissa la tête et reconnu des visages dans la foule. John, médecin militaire, le regardait sans paniqué, sans doute paniquait-il à l'intérieur. Mycroft, le gouvernement britannique, appuyé nonchalamment sur son parapluie, regardant sa montre à gousset et lui faisant 'non' de la tête. 'Ce n'est pas l'heure Mycroft ?' se questionna-t-il un peu amusé par le comportement de cet homme. Lestrade, meilleur lieutenant du Yard le regarde aussi. En réalité, il fixait l'épaule...Des remords lieutenant ?

-Viennent-ils me voir vivre ou mourir ?

Il entendit quelques mouvements sur sa gauche, et tourna la tête : Sherlock se tenait juste à côté de lui, et lui attrapa la main.

-Moriarty, tu sautes, je saute.

-Sherlock...Non.

-La vie sans toi serait _boring._

-J'ai perdu mon fils, Molly a perdu son fils, si je saute, elle perd le père de son enfant et si tu saute, elle perd le reste de sa vie. Sais-tu ce que c'est de savoir que tu ne peux pas sauvez les gens que tu aimes des drames de la vie ? Je lui avait juré d'être toujours là pour la protéger..., il éclata en sanglant, et son pieds droit dépara dans le vide. Sherlock le rattrapa par ça veste à une main, l'autre agrippant la façade du bâtiment.

-Sherlock...laisse moi tombé.

-Hors de question Jim... je t'aime.

-Non, tu sais que tu vas me perdre, et c'est lorsque tu perds quelque chose que tu commences à l'aimer...Sherlock, lâche ma veste...s'il te plaît.

Le détective regarda sa main, et ses phalanges blanchies de serrer si fort le bout de tissu, et desserra un doigt, puis deux...puis la main entière.

Accroupie sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il pleure et sursaute au bruit du corps du criminel sur le béton.

''Et merde !'', il se redressa au son de cette voix. Jim n'était pas mort. Il rentra alors dans la pièce, déboula les escaliers et le trouva dans une marre de sang, mais conscient. Mycroft se mis au niveau du blessé, et lui montra sa montre.

-Aujourd'hui n'est pas un bon jour pour mourir Mr James Moriarty.

-Même la Mort ne veut pas de moi, gémit-il dans un râle de douleur, en plus, mon costume est définitivement foutu.

L'aîné Holmes fit évacuer la foule ainsi, il ne restait que Jim, Sherlock, John, Lestrade et lui.

-Où...Où est Molly.

-Je suis ici Jim...annonça la jeune femme, tiens, sers-le fort contre-toi.

-Ton...Ton ours en peluche ? Il sourit.

-Jim, nous ne sommes pas fait pour être ensemble, je suis faites pour vivre, parler et partager ma vie avec des cadavres sur une table dans un sous-sol, et toi, tu es fait pour vivre avec le fameux et unique Sherlock Holmes.

-Molly Hooper, médecin légiste, femme merveilleuse. Wilde dit : « Celui qui cherche une femme belle, bonne et intelligente, n'en cherche pas une mais trois. », et je peux t'assurer que s'il t'avais connu, il n'aurait jamais écrit ça. Tu es une grande femme, Molly, tu fera des grandes choses, mais sans moi.

-Nos routes ne devaient sans doute pas se croiser Jim...Ce ne fut qu'erreurs et déceptions...

-Et humour, et théâtre, et tendresse.

-Que sommes nous ?

-Nous sommes James et Molly... simplement James et Molly, finit-il par dire.

Personne n'osait les interrompre, même si tout le monde trouvait cela un peu trop mis en scène.

-Aime-le, aime Sherlock autant que tu aurais pu m'aimer, autant tu as aimé Jim, aime-le comme Moriarty peut aimer, reprit-elle.

-Je te le jure. Molly ? Une dernière chose...

-Je t'écoute.

-Y'a-t-il un con qui a pensé à appeler une ambulance !?

-Oh... Nous somme devant l'hôpital..., dit timidement John.

Ils appelèrent alors plusieurs professionnelle de santé. Ses blessures, bien qu'importante, ne sont pas mortelles. Quelques jour plus tard, Sherlock l'embrassait sur son lit d'hôpital, Molly prenait quelques jour de repos, et même si la perte de cet enfant laissera une marque indélébile, tous sont en bon chemin pour de nouveau aimer la vie.

Fin.

**°0OoO0°**

**Voilà... C'est beau non ? **

**Sinon, vous aurez remarqué quelques référence à Wilde, de grands discours, de sentiments extrêmes aussi, c'est simplement pour instaurer un climat 'spéciale' au dessus de cette histoire... **

**Review ? :D**


End file.
